Starry Night
by dilly29
Summary: Haru gaze at the night sky when Yamamoto stumbles upon her.


First of all, I would like to apologize for my bad English. I'm not a native English speaker. Orz.

Anyway this story is about YamaHaru (8086) –gosh I adore this two a lot ^^ with a hint of TsunaKyoko…

This story took place in the future where they are all grown ups. I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC but I think they'll matured when they grew older, rite? So yea, enjoy..and please review and tell me how to improve or anything..^^

Miura Haru and Yamamoto Takeshi from Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

The atmosphere in the baseball stadium are starting to heat up. The supporters keep on cheering for their favorite players and teams. Yamamoto try to focus on the pitcher in front of him.

"You can do it, Yamamoto-san!" he heard someone shouting from one the audience seats. Heck, he heard lots of people screaming his name right now but that certain someone voice makes him smile inside. He definitely know who that high pitch voice belongs to and manage to take a little glimpse at that person. He let go a smile and focus back at the pitcher. He grips his bat tightly and eyes are still on the pitcher, trying to figure out what kind of ball will the other guy throw at him. Yamamoto twitch a bit when the pitcher starts to throw the ball directly at his catcher. '_A forkball. I got_ _it_' he whispers. A few seconds later, a loud sound that was made by his bat can be heard. 'CLANG!

"Congratulations on winning today, Yamamoto-san!" the woman standing in front of him shows the brightest smile she can ever give.

"Ah, Haru. Thanks a lot for coming today" the man smile sweetly while cleaning his bat with a piece of cloth.

"Haru came by just want to thank Yamamoto-san for giving Haru the ticket, desu", The brown haired woman wiggles the nearly thorn ticket in front of his face. That behaviour makes him laugh. _'She's so energetic, like always'_ he thought.

"Ah, no need to thank me for that. Besides, I'm glad you can come, Haru", Yamamoto stands up and put his bat in his bag.

"Hahi!" Yamamoto is slightly shock with the sudden outburst. "Yamamoto-san must be sad, desu",

Yamamoto look at Haru with a question in his head.

"All of them couldn't come and watch this final game. Yamamoto-san must be sad, right?", Haru make a sad face only to be laugh by Yamamoto.

"Hahi!" she responded with a weird face.

"Haru, I'm not sad at all. You are already here and I'm so happy even if it's just you who came", Yamamoto put his hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Besides, we did win this game and I'm absolutely happy bout it, too", the woman just smile at his answer and nodded.

"Yamamoto-san! Please sign me an autograph!" a group of teenagers are running towards them while holding some baseball caps and papers. In just a few seconds, they are already surrounded by the 'Best Baseball Player of the Year' fans. Haru tries to squeeze her way out from them and she manage to do so. She looks back at Yamamoto who is tall enough among his fans and gave him a gesture that she should get back home for now. Yamamoto makes a sorry face and nods. Haru smile while wave her hand at him and went straight out through one of the stadium entrances.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Haru-chan. I forgot about our plan to support Yamamoto-kun on his final game. Tsu-kun suddenly have to go to Italy tomorrow with Gokudera-kun, so we have to try the wedding dress today", Haru can hear her best friends sigh."I'm sorry Haru-chan, I should have pick another date to try the wedding dress," The woman voice tone sounded sad.

"Ah Kyoko-chan, please don't be sad. It's something important in Kyoko-chan's life afterall. Haru doesn't want to ruin it, desu", Haru felt guilty to call Kyoko at her busiest schedule ever.

"Haru-chan-", Kyoko couldn't finishes her word when the other woman interrupted her.

"Kyoko-chan, go on and do what Kyoko-chan is doing right now. Haru is so sorry for disturbing you, desu, and don't worry, tell Tsuna-san that Haru will be there to support Yamamoto-san",

"Haru—" once again she was interrupted when Haru let go of a small laugh "Ah, look at the time! Haru have to go now. Bye Kyoko-chan!" Haru watched her phone and let go a huge sigh.

Haru remembers the conversation she had with Kyoko earlier that morning. _'wedding dress huh?…' _she whispers slowly. Somehow it makes her heart ache. Not because of Kyoko nor the wedding dress. It's because of the person that Kyoko will be marrying to. "Tsuna-san" she speak gently while her eyes are starring blankly at the ground.

* * *

"Tsuna-san!" Haru ran towards Tsuna who just arrived from Italy earlier that year. She hugged Tsuna so tightly till the guy ask her politely with a smile to let him go. Haru blushed and apologized to him. She got to excited with her lover safe return.

"Haru, can I have a word with you?", Tsuna suddenly hold her hand and drag her inside his room. Haru quickly sit down beside Tsuna when the man ask him to.

"Listen Haru, when I'm in Italy, I realized something. Something that is extremely important to me. I think I'm ready to get married—", Haru blushed. She blushed even harder when the other man grabbed her hand.

"Tsuna-san-" she looks at Tsuna with an endearing eyes.

"—with Kyoko-chan" Tsuna continued with a determination in his eyes.

Haru's heart felt awfully hurt. Extremely hurt like someone is tearing her heart in pieces. She nearly cried there and then.

"Haru, I think you should already know by now that I love her from a long time ago and I'm sorry if this hurt you—", Tsuna couldn't finished his word when Haru suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations Tsuna-san!" she let go of him and gave out a huge smile.

"Haru, are you crying?" Tsuna ask her when he saw a slight tears in Haru's eyes. '_Did Haru cry?_' she whispers in her heart. She herself is not sure whether she was crying. She wiped her tears away.

"Of course Haru should cry. It was a happy news", she replied with a laugh. Tsuna somehow felt guilty when she smile like that.

"Haru—" Haru stands up and huuriedly went to the door.

"Haru must find a beautiful dress now. Haru is going to be the bridesmaid even if Kyoko-chan doesn't want to.", she giggles and ran straight out of the door. Tsuna silently cried inside his heart. He have no choice but to break that woman's heart to obtain the love of his life. Haru sits at her favourite swing in Namimori Park and cry her heart out that day. Of course she always knew that Tsuna love Kyoko all this time but she wants to hear it from Tsuna himself, and she got that. But somehow she can't control the pain.

* * *

"—ru…Haru..? Are you there?" the guy waves his right hand in front of her face.

"Hahi! What are you doing here, Yamamoto-san?", Haru quickly wipe her tears away. She really hope that the dim night light cover her swollen eyes away so the guy wouldn't know that she was crying.

"I just got back from the celebration party and on my way home and I see you sit here all by yourself", he explains. "But most importantly, I was the one who supposed to ask what are you doing here. Look at the time", Yamamoto shows Haru his watch. "It's already 1.30 am and yet you are here in Namimori Park all by yourself. What if anything happens to you?" Yamamoto glare at her. Haru giggles.

"Haru just stopped by because of that", Haru points her finger to the sky. "The moon is shining brightly tonight. Even the stars are too. It's so beautiful isn't it? Haru can't resists but to gaze it all night long", she giggles. Yamamoto sit at the swing next to Haru and stare upon the sky.

"Yes, you surely right about that", the man too admire the night sky. After a few seconds he turn his face towards Haru's. _'This woman, she didn't even look at the sky_. _She's lying. She was crying wasn't she?',_ Yamamoto thought when he see crystal liquids coming out from her beautiful eyes. He couldn't help himself but to ask.

"Haru, you are crying aren't you? You have a problem? You can tell me if you want", Yamamoto stare at Haru's teary eyes.

"Hahi! It's nothing," Haru once again try to wipe her tears but Yamamoto quickly grab her hand and wipe it for her with his fingers. Haru is surprise and just stare at Yamamoto's smiling face. She immediately blush after that.

"You know, people said when you share what's hurting your heart with others, it will definitely make you feel better", Yamamoto hold his chest to imitate what he was saying. Haru stares down at her fingers and plays with it. They remain silence for a few minutes. The guy manage to take out his baseball and play with it, but then he couldn't stand the awkward silence between them.

"Haru, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay." Yamamoto break the silence and put up his right hand towards the moon with a baseball in his grip. He compares the moon with his white coloured baseball.

"It..it's Kyoko-chan. She couldn't come to your game with me because she had a wed…wedding fitting dress today", Finally the woman spoke. Yamamoto let down his hand and look at Haru.

"Oh yeah, they will get married in 2 weeks, right? I forgot about that", Yamamoto laugh. With no response, he stares at Haru once again. The woman didn't even flinch or at least smile with him.

"—But, that's not the problem, right?", he ask the short haired woman to make sure. Haru still didn't move. "Hmm let see, in my opinion, you still can't get over him, I mean Tsuna", Yamamoto smirk while catching the ball which he threw upwards. Haru glares at Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-san!", she shout.

"Haru, you should forget about him already", Haru gets up from the swing she was sitting and stands in front of Yamamoto with two hands on her waist.

"Move on, Haru", Yamamoto pouts his lips. She couldn't stop her hand from slapping Yamamoto's cheek.

"Pl,,please stop!", Yamamoto drops the baseball he grips and rub his cheek with his hand. He glance at the woman when he hears sobs coming from her. Yamamoto stands up and grab Haru's body tightly. Haru is surprise. After a few times of struggling to get away from the guys grip, Haru finally stop. She's not sure why Yamamoto did this, but it must be a way for him to comfort her, or so she thought. Her face are only a few centimeters away from the guys chest. She can feel Yamamoto's heart beats faster. Even her heart beats fast too but she's not sure is it because of her anger or because of Yamamoto. She blush when Yamamoto look directly toward her face.

"You know, I always love your smile but somehow that smile always isn't for me", the man smile gently at her. She can feel his warm breath hits her forehead and try to turn her face away but didn't manage to do so when Yamamoto suddenly presses his lips against hers. Haru was shocked. She wants to get herself away from him but somehow her body didn't want to. She close her eyes tightly and sobs. Yamamoto part their lips and hold her cheeks with both of his hand instead.

"Haru, Tsuna is not the only guy in this world", Yamamoto kisses her eyes gently as he see tears starts to flow from her eyes. "The Haru I know is strong. She didn't give up easily", Haru let the man kisses her hand dearly. "There are still a guy who adores you and most importantly, he loves you, too", Yamamoto smile and let go of her hands. Haru is confused with Yamamoto's words but somehow her cheeks turns to an even hot crimson red.

"Yamamoto-san—" she look at the man's eyes. Her heart beats faster than before. He smile sweetly back at her. Now that smile, all of this time, she never realize that the guys smile can make her heart beats so fast

"Oh my, look at the time," he look at his watch. "Come on Haru, I'll send you home", Yamamoto put out his hand towards Haru. The woman look at the mans hand and then to his eyes. She can definitely see sincerity in that man's eyes. She smile. She wipe away her remain tears and reach out towards Yamamoto's hand.

* * *

Well. that's it! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
